Commercially available hand held power saws generally available at the present time include circular saws and chain saws. A great demand exists for these devices in portable configuration to allow for greater efficiency in the uses of such devices.
An advantage to be gained from the present invention is to eliminate the present necessity of carrying two separate devices. This entails carrying the entire power source for both units.